The Three
by SpringOfMay
Summary: Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena are all assassins known as The Three. They are paired up with Elijah, Klaus, and Kol to take down Silas. They have to move in their mansion to start training. Pairings Klaroline, Elejah, and Kennett.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline slipped her gun in the waistband of her black leather skinny jeans then preceded to do her makeup, putting on a bit of lipstick then did the smokey eye look. She straightened her leather corset then grabbed her leather jacket and stepped out of her room to see if Elena and Bonnie were ready.

They were assassins, they worked for Damon and Stefan Salvatore. And there was another thing, they were all vampires. Bonnie had been a very powerful witch, but decided to become a vampire after seeing how much easier it'd be with inhuman strength,speed, and hearing(and the plus side of being immortal).

Elena then stepped out in leather mini shorts, a black lace bra, a leather jacket, and black combat boots. "Do you have any idea why Stefan wants us there?" "He said that they were partnering us with three guys for a job." Elena replied "Hope they're hot." Bonnie said stepping out of her room clad in leather mini shorts, a leather bra, a studded leather jacket, and killer black pumps.

They all stepped out of the modern apartment and got in their sleek black car and drove to the isolated woods just of the city. They drove to the outskirts of the woods and got out of the vehicle. They walked deep in the woods and stopped in front of a tall white oak tree. Elena pulled down a branch revealing a panel in the tree. She typed in a pin and pricked her finger and pressing it on a panel.

A door opened up in the ground that had stairs leading underground. They followed down the stairs hearing the door close behind them. They stepped in a main room where tech workers were typing away at their computers glancing up at the legendary assassins.

They approached the Salvatore's office and Bonnie decided to be polite and knocked lightly before the three entered. Sitting down were Damon and Stefan and three other men. "Welcome, please remove your weapons." Stefan said. Elena took out a gun from her waistband then took off her jacket to take out another gun from in between the back of her bra and back. Caroline took a gun from the waistband of her jeans then lifted up the front of her top to revel another gun in the front waistband. Bonnie took out a switch blade from her bra then took out a gun.

They put their weapons on the table and took a seat noticing how the men were appreciating the lack of covered skin. "This is Elijah, Klaus, and Kol, otherwise known as the originals. And this is Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena, otherwise known as the three." Damon introduced. "Your mission will be to take down Silas. We want you to live in their mansion with them to get to know each other's techniques and practice with them." Stefan said. They were all secretly happy with the arrangement because Caroline and Klaus, Elena and Elijah, and Bonnie and Kol were all attracted to each other but all their faces except Kol, who smirked, remained impassive. "We want you to move in with them immediately and start training with each other." Damon said.

They all got up and they put their weapons back on and exited the office. Elijah cleared his throat and said, " You should go home and pack, we'll meet you at your apartment." The girls nodded and walked away all the while the originals checked out their forms until they disappeared.

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena went back to their apartment to pack. Elijah knocked on the door and the door was opened by Elena "Come in." She said. Elijah stepped into the apartment. Bonnie was already packed and sat on the couch and Caroline was double checking if she had everything she needed. "Well we are all ready to go." Elena said picking up a large gun case. "Do any of you need help with your bags?" Elijah asked. "Just with the guns." Bonnie replied picking up a case. Kol flashed inside and took the case Bonnie had from her hands. "Let me take that for you, sweetheart" Kol said winking at her, which Bonnie rolled her eyes at.

Klaus then also appeared and smirked at Caroline somewhat struggling to carry more than one thing at once. "Need help, love?" "No." Caroline said stubbornly through gritted teeth. They stepped out of the apartment with Caroline struggling to carry multiple things while Klaus was empty handed. "Are you sure you don't want any help, love?" Klaus asked as they stepped in the elevator. "Fine!" Caroline answered as she thrust a case into his chest catching with inhuman strength catching him off guard making him fall onto his ass.

Everyone laughed at him and Caroline mocked "Do you need help?" "Not the best idea, sweetheart." Klaus growled as he got up already planning a way to punish her for it. Caroline just smirked and strode out of the elevator, Klaus quickly passing her which made her growl. They put their bags in the trunk of the SUV. Bonnie got in first Kol quickly pushed Elena out of the way so he could sit by her, Elena looked at Elijah and snorted and got in next with Elijah following. Klaus walked to the driver's seat and she got in the passenger side. Caroline glanced back from the front to see Kol wrap his arm around her and when she looked at him he wiggled his eyebrows at her, she scoffed and turned her body to look out the window. Elijah and Elena where talking and sitting close together.

Caroline glanced over at Klaus who was also looking back at them. He turned to her and winked at her and started up the car. The drive was peaceful until Kol yelled from the backseat, "Nik, drive through McDonald's I want a happy meal!" At that Caroline burst out laughing. Klaus glanced over at her and smiled "What?" He asked knowing perfectly well what she was laughing at. "Apparently the big bad originals eat McDonald's." Caroline replied as Klaus drove into the parking lot of McDonald's. "I want a happy meal and a ice cream cone!" Kol shouted from the backseat. As Klaus was ordering Caroline couldn't hold it in any longer and started bursting laughing.

Kol started eating his chicken nuggets and even started playing with the included toy. "Do you want some ice cream, love" Kol asked Bonnie. "Awww, sure Kol." Bonnie said taking the cone from him and making sure to lick it slowly and moan happily which made Kol's jaw to go slack and stare at her with lust in his eyes. And to his delight she had ice cream on her lip which she took off with her finger and sucked it clean.

Klaus pulled into the driveway of the mansion. They got out and started unloading the bags. Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena's rooms were all across from Klaus',Kol's, and Elijah's. Once everything was unloaded they headed to the training room. They decided a pair would spar while the others watched for weaknesses. Caroline and Klaus decided they'd go first, and Klaus was happy to get the chance to punish her.

Caroline was the first to make her move delivering a swift kick to his side sending him into the wall. He flashed over and pushed her in the other end of the wall, holding her hands above her head. She pushed him off of her and swiped his legs out from under him knocking him to the ground and straddled his waist holding his hands to the side. He flipped her over so he was in between her legs and held her hands, once again, above her head. There was an awkward silence for awhile, but Kol screamed, "My turn!" And dragged Bonnie towards the center of the room.

Klaus quickly helped Caroline up and walked with her towards where Elena and Elijah was standing. Elena gave her a look that told her she would talk about it with her later. Bonnie took off her jacket which seemed to stun Kol for a moment. Kol came at her first with grace no one thought he could have. But he was gentle with her which was his mistake. Bonnie punched him hard in the side then kicked his feet out under him. She quickly jumped onto him but he got her under him. "You put up a good fight, you're feisty."

It was then Elena and Elijah's turns. She took off her jacket while he took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. They both waited for each other to go first but ended up going at the same time which resulted in the rolling on the floor trying to get the upper hand, and it kept on going like that until Klaus stepped in saying that it was getting late. So they awkwardly stopped and got up, Elena flushed beet red. It looked like they all had a thing for one another.

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Any suggestions, advice, criticism is welcome! Thank you for the reviews! Please comment. Will slightly bring out the M rating ;)**

Elena couldn't sleep so she decided to wander around. She found herself in the training room and decided to practice. She punched and kicked hard at the punching bag. Thankfully it was well secured to the ceiling so it wouldn't go flying off. She took a moment to roll her shoulders back and crack her neck when she startled from a voice behind her that said, "Want to spar?" Elijah said gently. She turned around to see him shirtless and in pajama bottoms, which made her aware of the fact that she was only wearing a dark red sheer baby doll nightgown which didn't leave a lot to the imagination.

Elijah swallowed hard at the sight of Elena in very sexy lingerie. "I'd like that" Elena replied. This time she was the first one to come at him, she delivered a sharp jab to his side and he blocked her when she tried to hit him again. He flipped her so she was on her back but managed to slip out from under him, accidentally brushing his dick that twitched in excitement. He grabbed her arms and slid her back up so she was under him again and he held her arms down.

She realized their lips were very close, she didn't know who did it first, but his lips were on hers. His tongue outlined her lower lip asking for entrance, which she granted. Their tongues stoked each other's and battled for dominance, he picked her up and flashed to the door of his room her back against the door, as they continued kissing.

Bonnie felt strange sleeping in an unfamiliar place, so she undressed down to her underwear and grabbed a towel. She was going to go to that indoor pool that she saw earlier that day. She reached the pool and eased in. The warm water relaxed her sore muscles, she closed her eyes sitting on the steps when a voice said, "Imagine finding you here for my late night swim." Bonnie grumbled at the fact that she wasn't alone anymore. Kol eased into the water and asked, "So why did you decide to go for a swim?" Kol asked. "I guess I just wanted to take a few things off my mind." Bonnie replied, closing her eyes again leaning back against the steps. She felt him come closer until his hand touched her shoulders and started massaging them and her back.

She gasped in surprise at first but moaned in appreciation and leaned back into his chest. Kol started lightly kissing her neck and collarbone until Bonnie couldn't take his teasing any longer and turned her head so she could kiss him. It quickly became more heated and she turned around wrapping her arms around neck and her legs wrapped around his waist.

He flashed to just out side his bedroom rubbing her against his front creating the friction they both desired.

Caroline explored the mansion and soon grew hungry so she went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of O-negative blood. She hopped up on the counter top and let the sweet taste of blood run down her throat. Klaus came in surprising her making her almost choke on the blood. He just smiled at her somewhat sleepily and opened the freezer door and took out a tub of ice cream. The original hybrid ate ice cream? she thought. He then opened the fridge and took out a blood bag. He scooped himself a bowl then drizzled blood over the ice cream as a topping.

He ate a spoonful, then asked her, "Have you ever tried this, love?" Klaus asked. She shook her head no, "Well here, try it!" he said thrusting a spoonful in her face. She slowly took the spoon in her mouth, surprised at hoe good it was. "Mhmmmm." She moaned in delight. Klaus got hard watching her moan, wishing that it was him that made her make that sound.

When she opened her eyes, her breath caught in her throat at the lustful look he was giving her. He leaned forward and captured her lips in his. She was being carried by him to his room when she heard other sounds and opened her eyes to see Elena and Elijah and Bonnie and Kol kissing.

She gasped in surprise which pulled the other couples away from each other. Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie all grew red and quickly got down from being wrapped around the men's waists and ran into their rooms leaving the brothers very confused.

**Sorry for any mistakes I wrote this late at night. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm very sorry, I did have lines separating one scene from another but apparently it didn't show when I posted the last chapter. Again sorry, and I'm very happy you guys liked it!**

****The next morning breakfast was silent, everyone was embarrassed and too afraid to make conversation, but Elijah spoke up, "We'll have to go out today, to get you girls more...Appropriate clothing. There is an upcoming ball that Silas is hosting which we need to attend to." Everyone looked at their attire for the day, again not that much skin was covered. "We will leave after breakfast to go to a couple of stores." Elijah finished.

They soon finished breakfast, eager to get out of the house. The clerk at the store quickly had the originals seated, seemingly knowing that they had money. The girls were whisked away to dressing rooms and quickly given dress options. Elena found a dress that she liked, it was red that had a very high slit and showed a lot of her back. She stepped out of the dressing room to show them. Elijah's breath caught in his throat as he saw Elena in the red dress. Kol said, "Yes, Elena you look very sexy, but I want to see Bonnie!" "Kol!" Elijah scolded. "What? I said she looked nice." Kol replied. Both Bonnie and Caroline stepped out at that moment, Bonnie wearing a midnight blue mermaid style dress that had beading under the bust and mid thigh where it flared out. Caroline was wearing a cream colored ball gown dress with beading down the bodice. "Okay, we found the dresses, lets go!" Kol said eager to get out.

As Elijah was paying, Kol approached Bonnie and said, "You looked beautiful in that dress, Bunny." Bonnie started blushing but soon pulled herself together,why did he make her blush with just a comment? Elijah came back with the dresses, and they went back to the car. They got a call from Stefan asking them to come meet them, they quickly drove there, to find Damon pacing.

"Whats up, Damon?" asked Caroline taking a seat. "We need one of you girls to grab his attention, seduce him a little. Silas will be at the club on fourth street, he will have the cure with him. We want you to dance with him a,little then grab it without him noticing. Just make sure he doesn't get a good look at your face, if he later recognizes you at the ball, otherwise it might blow your cover." The girls exchanged glances, looks like they get to go clubbing tonight.

**Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter will take place at the club, with possible smut ;) Will update soon, maybe later today.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rebekah is here! Time for Kol/Rebekah fights!**

When they got back to the mansion an ear splitting scream of happiness greeted them at the door. "Nik! Elijah!" the blonde haired girl said while hugging Klaus then Elijah. Then said through gritted teeth "Kol." she walked up to him and slapped him hard across his face. "How dare you set me up as a worker at a whore house! Do you know how embarrassing it was to have them leave a message on my answering machine while my date was at my apartment?! He thought I was a freaking prostitute!" she screeched "Well Rebekah, you always were a strumpet, I just gave you a push to what you were destined to be." Rebekah kicked him hard in the balls sending him flying backwards.

"Ouch, Bekah!" Kol cried out. "Don't do it again!" Rebekah replied proud of herself. She noticed Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie and their outfits and said, "Did you guys get prostitutes? Do you want me to leave?" Bonnie replied angrily, "I'm not a prostitute!" "Fine, escort/entertainer,whatever." "We're assassins." Caroline said sighing and sitting on the couch putting her feet up on the arm. "Ooohh, do you want me to help you on your mission? Nik lets me help! I want to help!" Caroline glanced over at Klaus who was wincing at her high, loud voice. "Fine Bekah, we have to go to a club tonight and one of them have to seduce Silas to get the cure." Klaus replied **"Ooohhh,** that'll be fun to watch, come on girls, we have to get ready!" Rebekah said dragging them up the stairs.

When they were ready they came down and left the originals breathless Caroline was dressed in a blue dress that hugged her curves, the dress had multiple thin straps that crossed in the back. Elena was wearing a black one shoulder dress that only had lace at her stomach showing her bare, toned, stomach. And Bonnie wore a black dress with a one shoulder lace sleeve.

Elijah was in his usual suit, Klaus in a light gray henley shirt, dark jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket. Kol was in a henley, a jacket, boots, and jeans. They all got in the car, once again Kol pushing everyone out of the way to sit next to Bonnie. They got to the club and were on the lookout for Silas. "Caroline went to the bar to get a drink when a voice said, "May I buy you a drink, miss?" A voice asked. She turned around and came face to face with Silas.

"I'd love that, a shot of tequila." Caroline replied smiling sweetly. She soon started flirting with him until he asked to dance. Klaus watched from across the room as Caroline lightly trailed her hand across Silas' forearm. Elena and Elijah and Bonnie and Kol were 'dancing' which was just a lot of grinding. Caroline and Silas then started 'dancing' she trailed her arms all around his body subtly taking the cure from him. They danced for awhile more until she said she had to go the bathroom.

She disappeared in the crowd and went up to Klaus who was watching Rebekah 'dance'. "It's time to go, I got it ." She told him. He nodded and motioned to everyone else that it was time to go. They exited the club and drove him. Caroline glanced to the back, finding both Bonnie and Kol and Elena and Elijah kissing in the backseat while Rebekah just grimaced.

When they got back Bonnie and Kol went to his room and Elena and Elijah went to his room. Rebekah grumbled while walking to her about having to crank her ipod to the highest volume to try to drown out 'the' smiled at that and curled up on the couch, handing the cure to Klaus as he passed. She grimaced at the moans coming from Elijah and Kol's rooms. Klaus sat down in an armchair the only sound where the moans.

Klaus cleared his throat and said, "Is Silas a good dancer?" Caroline smiled at the jealous hybrid and said coyly, "You could say that, Klaus, are you jealous?" Klaus sputtered, "Wh-What?! No!" "You are jealous." she said walking over to him and sitting on his lap and lightly brushing her lips against his forehead. "N-No I'm not!" he said "Yes you are." she replied crashing her lips against his. He deepened the kiss and flashed up to his room.

He set her on the bed taking her clothes off as she tugged at his. They were soon naked and she whispered, "Please, I need you inside me." He looked eyes with her before he thrust into her making them both moan in delight. He waited until she was adjusted to his size before he thrust into her again. He soon thrust harder and faster until they both reached their climax. She didn't realize it but she cried out, "Nik!" as she came hard.

3

Rebekah groaned and turned up the volume higher as she heard Nik and Caroline go at it too.

3

Elijah picked up Elena and rushed to his room. They quickly removed their clothing and she knelt down and took him into her mouth. He groaned in pleasure, but pulled her up because he had to have her. He thrust into her gently at first so he wouldn't hurt her. But she begged for more and he thrust faster and faster until she came and called out his name. They laid there for awhile until they were ready for round number two.

3

Kol led Bonnie to his room and rid her of her clothing. He stepped back to admire her and whispered, "Beautiful." She blushed and took his clothing off for him. He looked up at her and said, "Are you sure , Bunny?" She nodded and he gently eased into her and they both moaned. He started thrusting faster all the while looking into her eyes until they booth came. It was going to be a long night.

Hope you enjoyed! This was my first time writing smut, so sorry if it sucked!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I know what you mean, it is kind of rushed. I get straight to the point, which means since I rush, the end of the story is near. Thank you so much for the reviews. I'll try to take my time.**

****Caroline woke up to someone tracing patterns on her back. Last night came back to her in flashes, making her blush and glance up at Klaus who smirked down at her. Her muscles were incredibly sore, she stretched and asked in a coy tone, "Would you like to join me in the shower?" He smirked at her and picked her up and flashed her to the shower turning on the hot water. The water soothed her aching muscles and it felt even better when he started washing her hair, then body.

She turned around smiling at him before taking the soap from him and giving him his turn taking her time before getting down on her knees and took his dick into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip before taking his impressive length in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. He groaned and she sped up until he came in her mouth.

We should go downstairs with everyone else, they've been waiting long enough." Klaus grumble something incoherent. They quickly dried themselves off with a towel and got dressed. Everyone else was downstairs eating breakfast. Rebekah looked like a wreck, her hair was tangled and matted, she had dark circles under her eyes with last night's makeup on and she was glaring daggers at everyone.

"You look like shit, Bekah." Kol said She glared at him and replied icily, "If you guys had been quieter, and stopped going at it for a couple of minutes I could have." She glared at each of them and said, "Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll take a shower." The table became silent, everyone glancing at each other knowing exactly each other's activities from last night included. Elijah the one who always broke the silence spoke up, "We should start going over the mission for tomorrow." Everyone agreed and went to the training room.

"Okay, Elena or Bonnie well seduce Silas because Silas has already seen you Caroline. So either of you will seduce him and lead him outside where we'll make take the cure, then kill him." Elijah said. Now we should continue sparring. They practiced for awhile until Rebekah came in saying that they had to do something together as a family. They decided to just do a movie, and went to the theater room they had. She popped in a movie that happened to be a horror movie. The movie scared the girls even though they themselves were assassins. Everything was going fine until Bonnie whispered to Kol catching everyone's attention, "Kol, I'm not having sex with you in here!"

Rebekah groaned and stopped the movie, "Fun is over because Kol can't keep it in his pants." She said disgusted while hitting him upside the head. She left the room and Kol said, "She needs to get laid." "I heard that!" Rebekah shouted from the other room.

**Short I know but the story will end soon. Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

They entered the ballroom, finding Silas mingling with guests. Elena took a deep breath, she decided that she would seduce him. She was grateful for the high slit and nice view of her back and clevage. She quickly got to work catching his eye only to glance down quickly then look up at him through her eyelashes.

Silas approached the beautiful brunette and introduced himself to her. They soon started flirting, and she asked 'shyly', "Can we take a walk? I hate being crowded." He smiled at her and agreed. They soon started talking and he didn't even notice how far away from the mansion they were until someone slammed him against the tree.

His face was a mixture of surprise and shock but quickly turned to anger as he recognized the originals. Before he could try attacking them someone grabbed him from behind while another person forced his mouth open. He recognized the blonde girl from the bar, Klaus forced the cure down his throat, turning him human instantly.

Elijah took out his gun and shot Silas in the head. Silas' dead body fell to the ground. They dragged him to their car to take him to the Salvatore's. Damon smiled at the dead Silas, then everyone else. "We are permanently partnering you together." Everyone smiled at each other, they had grown accustomed to working together. Even though Rebekah might not get enough sleep in the future, they'd be happy and not so lonely. They walked out together and knew they'd be happier than they ever had before.

Yeah, so I know the ending was really rushed, but I wanted to start on another fiction and didn't want to do two at once.


End file.
